1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments according to the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a battery pack can be used in a number of devices such as a portable electronic device (e.g., a notebook, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a camcorder), an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS), etc. The battery pack is manufactured by integrating several battery cells into one unit, which are connected in parallel or series due to the capacity limitation of one battery cell.
A battery pack having a plurality of secondary battery cells connected in series has a capacity greater than the individual secondary battery cell and achieves a voltage corresponding to the number of secondary battery cells connected in series (cell serialization). Therefore, various capacities and voltage outputs may be obtained.
Additionally, when the battery pack is charged or discharged, a charger or a load is connected to an output terminal of the battery pack to concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) charge or discharge a plurality of battery cells connected in series. Accordingly, in order to improve reliability and stability of the battery pack, it is desirable to prevent or protect from over-charging or over-discharging of a battery cell.